ATTENTION (on going)
by anegorskz
Summary: Disc : Masashi Kishimoto Warn : NaruSasu,MC, PWP! 18 ONLY, BXB, GAY INSIDE, YAOI, AU, OOC, Typo maybe(blm editing)./"Karena Naruro tahu, sosok pemuda raven itu tidak pernah atau belum mau menjadi miliknya"/Attention - Charlie Puth/Enjoy Reading


PROLOG

 **Uzumaki Naruto,** adalah sesosok pemuda tampan, dengan wajah rupawan dan kekayaan berlimpah, tentu saja sangat mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau, termaksud seseorang untuk menghangatkan ranjangnya, sayangnya ia sendiri yang tidak menginginkan seseorang untuk diajak menikmati yang biasa orang bilang surga dunia. Tapi saat matanya menangkap sosok pemuda raven dengan sikap arogan tetapi sialan, dia adalah orang dengan tubuh demi Tuhan yang paling seksi yang pernah ia temui. Naruto tahu jika pemuda itu telah mencuri semua akal sehatnya.

Tatapan mata kelamnya bahkan dengan jarak yang berarti mampu membakar hasratnya dalam hitungan detik. Belum lagi, bisikkan dengan nada paling seksi dari bibir merah muda yang tidak kalah seksinya yang langsung membuat ia ingin 'menghabisi' pemuda itu sepuas-puasnya.

.

.

.

"Tidak Naru, kau tidak bisa." **Uchiha Sasuke** berkata dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau tidak mau menjadi milikku?!" Si sialan ini entah sudah keberapa kali ia menolakku. Dan ini adalah penolakkan pertama dalam hidupku. Bahkan dia -seseorang dari masa laluku, tidak menolak saat aku mengajaknya berkencan untuk pertama kali, tidak menolak aku yang jelas seorang dengan jenis kelamin yang sama dengannya. Well, itu hanya masa lalu dan semua hanya tinggal omong kosong, tapi masih hangat diingatanku akan sosok itu, aku memang pernah bahagia dengannya tapi semua berujung kepenghianatan yang menyedihkan. Penghianatan yang membawaku ke jurang kehancuran, bahkan sampai saat ini aku tidak yakin hatiku telah sembuh. Aku bahkan tidak menginginkan hatiku sembuh, tapi semua berubah setelah aku bertemu Sasuke. Aku sangat sialan menginginkannya dan sialan dia tidak menginginkanku, tertarik untuk one night stand pun tidak.

"Aku kasihan padamu, Naruto" Si Sasuke menatapku sambil tersenyum mengejek, lalu berkata, "apa aku terlalu sempurna hingga Tuan Muda sepertimu rela mengemis padaku?"

Aku hanya diam membeku, tapi dalam hati membenarkan perkataannya, dari dulu hingga sekarang aku memang menyedihkan. Apalagi yang kulakukan sekarang jika bukan mengemis perhatiannya.

Tiba-tiba aku tersentak saat Sasuke sudah ada dipangkuanku, tangannya mengalung dileherku, tidak terlalu erat tapi aku bisa merasakan nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Wajah kami hanya berjarak satu kepalan tangan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Naruto?" Sasuke kembali berucap.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan darinya. Belum lagi dengan tubuhnya yang begitu menempel erat padaku, oh Tuhan keparat dibawah sana mulai bangun. Sekali lagi aku hanya diam seperti seorang idiot. 'Shikamaru kau sangat benar, kali ini aku setuju ucapanmu jika aku seorang idiot adalah benar.'

"Yang kau inginkan itu... tubuhku atau hatiku?" Tanpa menunggu jawabanku Sasuke mencium bibirku dengan ganas, aku belum membalas karena terlalu kaget. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang mengatakan tidak tertarik padaku menciumku dengan begitu panas. Dan brengsek, belum sempat aku menggerakkan bibir atau lidahku, ia sudah melepaskan ciumannya. Bibir merahnya menyeringai, jempolnya menyapu saliva yang tertinggal dibibirnya, lalu memberikan kecupan singkat dipipiku sebelum meninggalkanku yang masih dilanda kebingungan panjang. Dengan cepat tubuhnya menghilang dari tempat ini.

Dengan perasaan marah, frustasi, senang, dan sedikit nafsu yang tertinggal. Aku menjambak rambut pirangku. Aku Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar merasa dipermainkan.

.

.

.

 **You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine**

Kau membuatku kepikiran saat kau jadi milikku

 **And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect**

Dan kini aku sudah siap padamu, apa yang kau harapkan

 **But you're not coming home with me tonight**

Tapi kau tak akan pulang denganku malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wiw, tadinya aku mau buat oneshoot eh malah gak jadi.

Wkwkwk gimana reader dengan sepanggal prolog ini? Semoga suka, jujur ini cerita yaoi pertama aku. Kalau kalian suka dan menginginkan cerita ini lanjut silahkan review dan juga beri saran jika ada, aku masih pemula dan sangat terbuka.

Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca, cerita ini gak bakal panjang-panjang amat, kapasitas otak aku terbatas. Saya juga publish diakun watt saya ( anegorskz ) kalo masalah update bakal di watt dulu baru disini.

Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mau menuangkan waktu berharga kalian membaca cerita saya

16/01/2018

Iko.


End file.
